Afterglow
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: It's been three months since the jambuds packed and left beach city on a journey of self discovery. Stopping by a costal town..feelings that they held at bay comes to ahead.


It's been three months. Three months since they decided to leave. Three months since she decided to go with him. Since they decided to grab their bags, grab her sword, Grab Lion, grab anything else they need, pack the dondai and leave Beach city for a while.

It was a hard decision, but in the end Steven wanted this, felt he needed this. A break from the adventure and the stress of being the galaxy savior, being pink diamond, being an active crystal gem..

A break from Gem stuff in general and allow them to find their own way..and for him to find his.

As for Connie, her college had online classes. Her wandering wouldn't hinder that, but even if it didn't she would have happily take a year or two off. She too felt a bit stressed staying in Delmarva and felt lost in what she wanted for the future..especially with all the changes happening thanks to gem-human cohabitation steadily reaching past the U.S.

The only thing either of them considered a diamond clad truth was they wanted the other to be part of their future.

After many arguments, conversation, promises to stay in touch, a tearful going away party and a non-negotiable monetary bubble of (a seemingly inexhaustible) 200 thousand in Connie's student account; they left one adventure and began another.

That was in the spring… That was three months ago..

She moaned as she felt the warmth of the morning sun shined on her brown skin. Her eyes fluttered gently as she slowly opened her black eyes, still in a small daze getting her bearings of their room at the quaint little beach-side bed and breakfast. She listened to the waves outside as she stretched in the morning sun.

She let a little smile comes to her lips as she felt a large arm tug around her waist pulling her bare back to a warm chest. Calming snores and slightly heated breath from her comfortable companion tickled her nape, causing her toes to flex. She laid her hand upon his. Her left hand.

The one which now bore one of two matching gemless gold bands on her ring finger. One she, for the last two years, hid under her clothes; she now proudly shows off..

"Couldn't do three months ago." a quiet muse as she gazed at both their left hands ...each which bore a ring on the appropriate finger.

She sighed..It really been just three months since they left Beach City to go on this journey with her Biscuit. Three month of traveling to new places, meeting new people and building new friendships, camping outside rather it was in the car, in a bubble or with no protection.

Three months of new experiences and memories, like teaching Steven how to snowboard, scavenge and speak tamil. Off learning how to play the guitar, speak spanish and cook a proper meal. Of doing odd jobs just for the sake of it and sometimes fighting off some gem who might not agree with era 3.

Three months of waking up beside him, in his grasp. Of watching him sleep just in case a nightmare hits him, he gets them more than most think.

Three months of learning more and reaffirming what they already know about each other. Of being completely done with each other due to their own quirks. Connie's studious yet sometimes overbearing attitude towards her online classes, and Steven fancy free attitude clashed on more than one occasions.

Though even when they were at their very limits with one another..when they were completely silent to each other...They'd never went to sleep without the other and always found themselves touching one another the next morning. Rather it was a simple linger touch of their fingers or deep within the other arms as if they were holding their own life they always found each other the next morning.

Three months of rediscovering themselves and each other.. Of redefining 'them' and falling in love over and over again. That came to ahead last night though.

It started out simple enough.

They came to this coastal town the day before, a very multicultural place, larger than beach city easily three times it size. They arrived at time of an annual festival for the town's founding. The streets were littered with people dancing to such music like reggaeton, soca, calypso and such, eating local delicacy, playing games like soccer and dominoes.

While getting to the bed and breakfast was hard. Getting the room was easy enough allowing them to partake in the celebration. Though lion had to remain scarce as possible. What a room it was.

Cozy but not to small with a wooden and bamboo interior, two chestnut end tables on the sides of a canopy king size bed with silk forest green bedding and ocean blue canopy linens. They matched the large closet on the eastern side of the room. A flat screen television embedded in the wall in front of the bed as well as above a large tan dresser desk. That was all nice, but nothing compared to the white sand palm trees and crystal blue waters outside their window. It was different from Steven's home..It felt tropical, exotic..Sexy.

They wanted to explore but traveling did take more out of them than they thought, and the ocean air was soothing. The two opt to nap instead.

It was evening when they woke up and the blue sky was a beautiful orange and purple twilight. The music was still playing basically, urging them for an adventure. After changing to more appropriate attires, they went out to the streets.

Steven dressed in a simple light pink button up with some tan khakis, his sandals and a bamboo hat. Connie wore blue and red striped double slit dress with a denim vest and some white flats. The dress showed off her figure from the v-cut neckline to the thighs were the slits began. Her hair was in two mid back-length braids with two orchids at the beginning of each braid, placed by Steven of course. Also the rings under their clothing on a necklace.

They went to various places. The visited stands that offered sweets like macaroons, Drinks like coconut milk straight from coconut (which they were more than happy to share) and food like fried gecko and scorpion. Which while Steven was a bit skeptical, Connie took it in stride and found it quite enjoyable, the gecko a bit more than the scorpion...On the account that Scorpio was her sign and the gecko had more meat to offer.

They found boutiques and antique shops. They really just looked around the antique shop though. Steven swore to the diamonds there was a damn duplication wand there, out of commission as it was. He also found some Crystal star earrings for Connie. The boutique was a bit more fun, trying out different clothing, masks, accessories and all.

Though she did have some fun teasing Steve when she pulled off a seashell bikini off the rack and ask him what he thought she would look like in it. Seeing him go red was her second favorite moment. Her first was his admission that he would like to see her in it. She arched an eyebrow, gave a grin and try to ignore her burning cheek, before choosing a black and cobalt wrap monokini that left Steven speechless...and the seashell as well when he wasn't looking.

After making a quick stop back to the room with their purchases, they went to a lounge called 'Eclipse.' The atmosphere was a lot more intimate than what was going on outside. The place was large, dimly lit with multiple private booths, a bar and a dance floor where most of the patrons were at the moment. After getting themselves sited in a corner over seeing the place in its entirety.

They didn't eat anything, filling themselves on the street cuisine; but they did order a few drinks. Red wine for Steven and to Connie's surprise Crème de cassis. Connie arched her left eyebrow at how 'friendly' their server was to Steven, who seemed to unwittingly bask in the attention. Connie wasn't a fan, but she didn't let that sour her mood.

Not with the way he was looking at Connie. She felt a little shy under her Biscuit gaze, even more so when he gave her a roguish half smile. Before teasing her about her being jealous.

His smug tone he used pissed her off for some reason, and as much as she wish it didn't, she could tell it showed on her face. Just as she was about to explain her piece, there server came back with one red wine glass..and two glasses of Crème de cassis, catching them both off guard. Their server nodded towards the bar.

There sat a beautiful full-figured woman with dark skin, green eyes, black shoulder length shaved hair with silver tips, slightly flat nose and thin lips painted red. She was on the short side, figuring she come to at least the torso of the five-nine Connie. Her attire was simple, a red tank top, black bell bottoms, platform sandals and golden space theme dropped earring.

She nodded towards Connie as she held her own glass of Feni up, before turning around and taking a sip.

Connie looked positively impish at Steven's dissatisfaction. returning the favor, joking about Steven's jealousy.

Steven didn't say anything as he gulped his red wine down in one swallow, a glare plastered on his face. He took a deep breath before saying something both completely off-guard, yet true to Steven.

He told Connie she should take the invitation and talk to the girl.

Connie hung her head to the lift a bit quizzically and a bit annoyed...She knew he didn't want her to but his empathetic martyr complex, his need to be selfless sometimes caused problems. This was one of those times.

She questioned him and made sure to emphasize her displeasure in her voice. She wanted him to be truthful in what he wanted, to say no and stated that she was there with him.

In the end he turned it around on her. Made it her choice.

Connie sucked her teeth and nodded a few times before she stood up and signaled the girl over to join them, scooting over as she did.

Steven kept as neutral as he possibly could as 'Renee' joined them and took every opportunity to flirt with Connie. From what they learned, she wasn't a local, only here for vacation, in which she'd be leaving the day after tomorrow...which would now be today; and was unsure of the relationship between the two, but wanted to share a drink and a dance with Connie.

Connie couldn't help the shy giggle, she did appreciate the honest boldness of the girl and one dance couldn't hurt. Looking over at Steven who had turned his back to them and face the dancefloor. Obliviously, not enjoying himself as much as he wanted to originally.

Connie concern was on full display, as she poked pry and even tickled to get a smile out of the hybrid. It took a few minutes but she got him to smile and am slightly admit that yes he was jealous, while nuzzling close to her, forgetting about the present audience at the moment. Steven was always an affectionate apologist when it came to her, vice versa as well.

Renee excused herself with a defeated smirk, stating that it's not her style to get in between a couple. Something they didn't deny .

That being said Connie did ask for her to hold for a moment, stating that she would indeed share a dance with her, glancing back at Steven, wanting his say...She was with him after all.

Steven nodded, previous discontent gone as he relaxed with a stretched, watching Connie get dragged off into the sea of people with a new friend (admirer).

A single dance is all she shared with Renee, A fun slightly flirty, and eye catching dance to an RB song in which Renee lead. Just that one song with Renee and the girl was gone. Not without thanking her for the time though, giving the knuckle a simple kiss and a number to call..just in case. Connie had to admit, Renee was certainly memorable.

Though Renee was gone, Connie was on that floor until the lounge closed, 5 am. Quite a simple task for Connie, being two glasses of Cassis and having a less inebriated Steven as her partner...her plaything.. for the rest of the time made it so.

She doesn't remember all that was said during their time, but she remembered everything else. Her more than once purring his name and making him snarl hers due to each other sensual manipulation. Such as the surprising touches he laid upon certain erogenous zones, and the feel of his shallow breath and chap lips on her collarbone. Her lingering strokes on his scalp, nape, and forearms. The rhythmic, controlled, teasingly sensual movements of everything from her navel to her thighs upon his body.

They found themselves completely lost in their own realm as they rocked, grind and grooved to music as their bodies burn, pores sweated, and hearts melted together..for each other. It was sportive, it was passionate, It was freeing, It was an exploratory. Most of all, it was natural...Dear god was it natural. It was a night to remember.

The walk back to the bed and breakfast was less exciting, but more more serene. The sun was actually about to rise when everyone stumble or walk out of 'Eclipse', the latter for them. Tired but full of heartfelt love they strolled the streets in a comfortable silence pinkies interlocked and swinging. Stealing looks of admiration and silent bashful giggles.

It took another fifteen minutes to get to their room and an extra five to strip off their clothes and get to bed. Leaving them in their undergarments with a light cover over them they faced each other. The effects of the alcohol burned off, fatigue setting in, and yet the emotions from earlier was burning even more. Which is why she hungrily reciprocated, when Steven kissed her deeply. Interlocking their hands together as she whimpered and pleaded for more.

There was more to be had..More kissing, caressing, and touching...More gasping, giggles, and exploration… More passion, heat, and moisture. More nerves being racked... More tears being shed...More love...So much more than ever before.

It was no wonder they woke up at 2 in the afternoon the next day. Her head on his strong chest, his hand on her taut stomach. She woke to his tired groan, an instinctive smile on her face as he pulled her closer. He looked at her with a loving smile, his eyes glowing as if he was looking at a sacred treasure. Before he could finish his greeting. She took his lips with hers,making his hair stand in shocking, and eyes wide in surprise, before he succumbed to the pleasure.

The lovestruck look in his star like stare was more than enough for her to say those three words. Only for him to beat her to it, bringing out her laughter and tears that follow with more kisses and playful wrestling in the cozy room, ending up with her on Steven's lap and tight grasp, getting necked on her collarbone. They played like that to the evening.

It was evening when they left the room and headed to the beach. The temperature, still as hot as it has been since yesterday. Connie in her new swimsuit that she filled out perfect and Steven in a pair of red trunks with a star pattern on left leg. Their rings were left on the nightstand in the room.

They walked along the beach listening to the waves; taking in the sight of the orange and purple sky meeting soon to be midnight blue ocean, Steven behind her but their hands still in contact. They spoke on their stroll. About home, about Connie college classes and the possibility of Steven taking some, about gems stuff.

About their next destination, about wherever lion could be, about revisiting this place. About everything, except about them.

Connie paused before turning to Steven. Determination on her face as she asked him for his view on what passed so far. What were they? Are they friends still or something more? Does he want this..Really want this? Steven smirked before kissing her forehead, lifting her up, carrying her out to the sea and dropping her into waist deep waters.

Seeing her spring back to reality and looking like a drenched water nymph made him laugh. Connie didn't find it funny...When she whipped her hair to his face soaking him completely leaving him in shock, she may have found that a little funny… Her arms cross under her breast with a smirk of satisfaction as she watched him wipe theater of his face nodding with a devilish chuckle.

The two looked at each other with mischievous glints daring the other to make a move. Steven kicked water up in attempt to soak her, only for her to dodge him tossing up water simultaneously. Steven blocked by creating a quick shield before to cover his face. Connie didn't even have the time to complain as he scooped water with said shield and flung a wave of water at her forcing her to dive under.

He was caught off guard by a wave to the back only to see her gone, the water dark enough to cover her suit. Giving her camouflage as she swam around him. He was caught with Another wave to the back. making him tense enough to look all around. Nothing, only to receive splash to the face from right below him.

By the time he was cleaning his face ,Connie had already moved to her next position. She had to try not to laugh underwater when he called her part water gem in competitive frustration. Connie swam close to him slowly and silently getting to her feet as she did. she crept in a low crouch to him ready to tackle him into the ocean.

She made her move pushing off her legs and arms stretched with intent to grab him. she was surprised that he leapt to the left, just out of her range Before she hit the the ocean though she felt his hands on her hips literally keeping her suspended in the air.

In an impressive feat of strength, he tossed the young adult woman up above his head height before catching her in a cradle. She screamed in pure excitement as he basically ragdolled her, tossing her up and catching her effortlessly a few times bringing them to slightly deeper waters. When he caught her a fifth time holding her close, she realized what he was about to do and shook her head and voiced her protest, despite grinning and caressing his face. He nodded before stealing a kiss and dropping back, bringing them both under.


End file.
